parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beetlegeuse1981's Channel
List of Movies & Shows I Have: *101 Dalmatians *A Bug's Life *An American Trail *Aladdin 1 2 & 3 *Aladdin the Animated Series *Alice in Wonderland *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983 Series) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman *Animaniacs *Arthur *Atom Ant *Bambi 1 & 2 *Beauty and the Beast *Bolt *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Binka (2001) *Camp Lazlo *Cats Don't Dance *Cinderella 1 2 & 3 *Doogal *Epic Mickey *Ferngully: The Last Rainforest *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Franklin *Hercules *Horrid Henry *How to Train Your Dragon *Ice Age *Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Johnny Test *Jungle Cubs *Kronk's New Groove *Kung Fu Panda *Lady and the Tramp 1 & 2 *Lilo and Stitch *Little Einsteins *Madgascar Series *Mighty Mouse *Monster House *Monsters Inc. *Monsters vs Aliens *Mulan *My Friends Tigger and Pooh *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Oliver and Company *Peter Pan *Piglet's Big Movie *Pinocchio *Peppa Pig (2012) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Puss in Boots (2011) *Rio *Robin Hood *Sally Bollywood *Shrek Series *Spongebob Squarepants *Sooty's Amazing Adventures *TaleSpin *Tangled *Tarzan *TDI *The Adventures of Justin and Nick *The Aristocats *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart *The Black Cauldron *The Chipmunks Adventure *The Emperor's New Groove *The Great Mouse Detective *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *The Jungle King *The Lion King 1 2 & 3 *The Little Mermaid 1 2 & 3 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Princess and the Frog *The Rescuers 1 & 2 *The Simpsons *The Super Mario Bros Super Show *The Sword in the Stone *The Tigger Movie *The Wiggles *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Toy Story Series *Up *Welcome to Pooh Corner *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Winnie the Pooh A Very Merry Pooh Year *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime With Roo *Yogi Bear Top Cat & Other Hanna Barbera Shows LIST OF MOVIE/TV SHOW SPOOFS *The Sword in the Stone (Beetlegeuese1981 Version) *The Wizard of Oz (Beetlegeuese1981 Version) *Finding Piglet *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Beetlegeuese1981 Version) *Beauty and the Tigger *Beauty and the Tigger 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Tigger 3: Brittany's Magical World *The Rescuers (Beetlegeuese1981 Version) *The Rescuers Down Under (Beetlegeuese1981 Version) *Marlenerella *The Little Harrington *The Little Harrington 2: Return to The Sea *The Little Harrington 3: Harrington's Beginning *Enchanted (Beetlegeuese1981 Version) *Up (Beetlegeuese1981 Version) *Animation Animal, Inc. *A Animation Animal's Life *The Animation Animal Book (Beetlegeuse1981 Version) *The Animation Animal Book 2 (Beetlegeuse1981 Version) *Animated Toon Age *Animated Toon Age 2 *Animated Toon Age 3 *Marlene in Wonderland (Beetlegeuse1981 Version) *Whiskers Pan *Kung Fu Rabbit (Beetlegeuse1981 Version) *Whiskers And Alvin The Movie *A Animation Animal Tale *A Animation Animal Tale 2: Piglet Goes West *The Whiskers The Rabbit Movie (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *Fish Hooks (Beetlegeuse1981 Style) *Piglet and the Chocolate Factory *Brandylan *Alvin of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Animation Animal Story *Animation Animal Story 2 *Animation Animal Story 3 *Animation Animal Story Treats *Whiskersladdin *Whiskersladdin 2: The Return of King Louie *Whiskersladdin 3: The King of Thieves *The Rabbit's New Groove (Beetlegeuse1981 Version) *The Cow Princess (Beetlegeuse1981's Style) *The Cow Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Cow Princess III: Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *Rock-a-Whiskers *The Whiskers Clause *The Whiskers Clause 2 *The Whiskers Clause 3 *Whiskers Powers: International Rabbit of Mystery *Whiskers Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me *Whiskers Powers: Goldmember *Whiskers Hood *MegaWhiskers *Whiskers (Shrek) *Whiskers (Shrek 2) *Whiskers (Shrek 3) *Whiskers The Halls *Whiskers (Shrek 4) *The Road to El Dorado (Beetlegeuse1981 Version) *Spike (Dumbo) *Animation Animals vs Animation Villains *Piglet and Company *Rainbow Dashstasia *Tigger Tale (Shark Tale) *The Great Rabbit Detective (Beetlegeuse1981 Version) *Whiskers (Bolt) *Whiskers (Tarzan) *Whiskers (Tarzan) 2 *The Rabbit King (Beetlegeuse1981 verison) *Animation Animals (Cars) *Animation Animals (Cars) 2 *Marlene White and the 7 Animation Animals *The Animation Animal Adventure (The Chipmunk Adventure) *The Aristorabbits *Fionaerella (Cinderella) *The Wiggles Movie (Beetlegeuse1981 Version) Category:Beetlegeuse1981 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof